uwrldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gospia
Republic of Gospia Gospia (Cillodi: Republicka Gospia) is a world power in Ukiland. It is located north of the Great Cillodi Gulf. History During the low middle ages, after Emperor Epunio "The Infertile" Asmon's death, several pretenders rose up- Marcko Asmon, in Pasuto; Pardo "The Bastard" Napad in Mid-Arggod; Natilo Asmon in Sklem; Micael Saueavei in Glimo; and Strello Gospani in Hampden. Since the Cillodi Empire was too big to govern such vast lands, and a diplomatic treaty was signed. Marcko Asmon governed Cillod, Natilo Asmon governed Orssod, Pardo Napad governed Arggod, Micael Saueavei governed Sozzer, and Strello Gospani governed Gospia. Strello's Gospia encompassed the area of modern Gospia, excluding the northernmost provinces, and some other countries along the Great Cillodi Gulf. It was originally an open-minded country, allowing more rights to the natives than other Cillodi countries. Despite being deemed tolerant, Istkanism was originally outlawed, as it was associated with Cillod separatism. While Arggod's relationship with Cillod improved and they accepted Istkanism, Gospia was still a thorn in their eye. Because of that, the Custodian Order was formed, and Gospia was threatened to be attacked if they don't convert. As a result of that, Gospia converted, and was a major Istkanist Patriarchy. Gospia itself was a popular destination for Custodes to gather, specifically those influenced by the Gospian Patriarchy. Gospia sent custodes both southwards, into the "uncivilized territories" and eastwards, against the ever-growing Gabord Empire. During this time, the Gospians also organized several colonial missions, conquering a few islands and parts of Culpena. After the custodes disbanded, and Arliggod in shambles, the Gospian nobility had a grip on the Caspian economy, following the resurface of banks and trading. Slowly but surely, the Gospian king was nothing more than a mere puppet of the banking nobility. After Caspia, and several other countries turned democratic, the Gospians saw this as an opportunity to create a society driven by its differences in class. Their ideology became famous as "Capitalism", and later a branch of it known as "Corporatism". With major companies being led by former Gospian nobility, they paid an eloquent writer, Olivio Notore to write "The Capitalist Manifesto", which explained the reasoning behind their seemingly extreme ideology. Other countries followed this trend, and even put their own spins on it, for example Anarcho Capitalism and Traditional Capitalism. Following the discovery of Trollore, in an attempt to take control of the newly-discovered ore, Gospia proposed an economic collaboration with Korgemt. However, this led to the 1901 Political Scandal, where the Korgemt representative was enraged, and refused the deal while using harsh and hostile language. With Gospia and Korgemt being practically authoritarian countries, the tensions between them grew. In order to "give an opportunity for the world to enter another revolution", Gospia threatened Korgemt to allow members of other countries to visit and research Trollore. That request was denied by an outright declaration of war. During the Great Ukiworld War, Gospia was one of the leading forces of the WML, and the war itself. One of the most horrific events in the war was at Gospia's expense. The Bombing of Hampden, Gospia's capital city, severely hindered the Gospian economy, and forced Gospia to make Buexes, its second largest city, its capital and administrative headquarters. In Buexes, efforts were made to rapidly develop the city, and increase scientific research in order to stop another attack. As a result, Buexes was more developed than Caspia proper. With Hampden being somewhat rebuilt, a congress was held over WML to decide if it's better to split the administration - essentially grant independence to Buexes, since it was technologically superior to the other regions of Gospia. The nations agreed and Buexes gained independence. Gospia's colonial nations soon followed. For the rest of the war, Gospia led a significant portion of the WML's military. After the war, Gospia was still recovering, but its wounds were significantly healed. Capitalist thinking was once again what drove Gospia forward, as well as interventionism and initially a huge role in the Peace League. This made Gospia a great power once again, along with Buexes and Caspia as the WML superpowers. However, with Communism being dominant in The Socialist Alliance, which was completely different from Gospian capitalism, Gospia formed the Global Capitalist Alliance. With tensions growing up to the point of a potential nuclear war, a treaty was signed to prevent another catastrophic global war, known as the Neutrality Conference of 1970. Gospia was forced to disband the GCA, but it is said that their imperialism still lives on. Category:Ex-WML nations